whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
World of Darkness: Mysterious Places
|price = Print: $24.99/$19.99 Digital: $11.99 }} World of Darkness: Mysterious Places is a sourcebook for the Chronicles of Darkness. The book contains several archetypes for curious and grotesque locales. Summary :From the White Wolf Catalog: : Realms Foul and Forgotten :Down neglected roads or beyond hidden doors lie places in the World of Darkness that are best left unknown. These mysterious locales, tainted sites and corrupt settings all bear the mark of some unmentionable crime or horrific transgression. Ordinary people go ignorant to the existence of these places, all the better to preserve their mortal, fragile minds. The wary, brave or foolish glimpse the truth and can't turn away, and challenge their very fate by setting foot on unhallowed ground. : Best Left Alone :''World of Darkness: Mysterious Places presents nine eldritch and bizarre settings for your Storytelling System chronicle. While designed for exploration by mortal characters straight out of the World of Darkness Rulebook, these places can also be discovered by vampires, werewolves or mages. The question isn't who finds them, but whether they can get out again.'' Chapters Prologue: Residents Introduction Nine disturbing settings are offered to introduce new twists and turns to your chronicle. The Swimming Hole Something isn’t right down at the old quarry. Sure, folks call it the swimming hole, but no one goes into the water anymore. Instead, they go to drown their sorrows — and wish for new lives. The University The cloistered halls of academia promise more than education, understanding and a prosperous future. They can ensure a life of entrapment and captivity, all under the scrutiny of powers that no professor or student could name. Swamp Indian Hollow What things lurk out in the swamp, coming to life when nature would put them to an end? What power can be cultivated there and put to humanity’s misguided, selfish ends, allowing us to play God? The Village Secret The World of Darkness may be tainted and decayed, but deep down it’s still alive and vital. The essence of that energy boils to the surface in isolated, hidden spots and can be tapped by those lucky or foolish enough to tamper with the world’s spirit. But at what cost is that essence harvested, and who is prepared to protect it to the bitter end? The Statue of Weeping Alice Civilization’s reach extends across the world, and hardly any place is free from humanity’s touch. But what price must be paid for mankind to be tolerated by a reality that is far from benevolent? Indeed, that could be hungry? What sacrifices are required to placate the land, and what gifts does it offer in return? Hillcrest Center for Elder Living The supernatural need not invade a place to make it disturbing or strange. Humanity itself is twisted and bizarre. What secrets do people near the end of their lives accumulate and hide? What insights do they gather over the years and keep to themselves or dole out only to the deserving? Easily overlooked and intentionally forgotten, a home for the aged can be an alarming, disturbing place. The Whispering Wood What happens to people who get lost, never to be seen again? Are they murdered? Do they escape from a world that doesn’t want them? Or are they taken from the world, forced to exist in a realm for the lost of body and spirit? Forgo that trail of breadcrumbs and see where the forest takes you. The Junkyard In a society of urbanized, conspicuous consumers, what becomes of the castoffs and detritus of our selfishness? It winds up in the landfills and junkyards to which we turn a blind eye. Graveyards of dead dreams, junkyards are infested by more than just rats. They’re a breeding ground for danger, and things that ought not to exist. The Empty Room Commit a crime and go to prison, or so society decrees. But what spiritual or divine justice presides when the seemingly innocent are plucked from the world they know to be imprisoned in a room beyond reality and comprehension? Background Information This book's opening fiction story, Residents, was collected and featured in the . Memorable Quotes Characters References Category:2005 releases Category:Chronicles of Darkness books